The present invention relates to an electrical warning light circuitry for motor vehicles, with a manually actuatable switch in the circuit. The circuit has at least four blinking lights which can be individually switched on manually, and switching transistors associated with the lights. In the ON position of the switch the blinking lights are simultaneously switched on and blink in intervals.
Motor vehicles are conventionally equipped with warning light circuitry of the above type, which, under conditions of danger, such as in the event of a breakdown, a flat tire, being at the tail end of a traffic jam and similar situations, is switched on by a manually actuatable switch so that blinking lights provided on the motor vehicle, blink simultaneously at intervals and specifically are usually yellow/orange lights.
In the case of trucks, margin lights are additionally provided at upper and outer locations around the tailgate, which serve as the blinking lights. The tailgate can be folded out and lowered and is most often implemented as a hydraulic ramp. The margin or position lights are integrated into the circuit of the electrical warning light circuitry and clearly mark the extended space occupied by the vehicle when the rear tailgate/hydraulic ramp is lowered, for others in the traffic.
The simultaneous blinking at intervals of the warning lights of a motor vehicle, has the advantage that the interval light effect can be perceived by traffic participants even when the corresponding motor vehicle is not directly seen.